


Having His Back

by Caro (thestarsexist)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-08
Updated: 2004-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's going on with Casey. Dana asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having His Back

"Dan."

Dan looked up from his computer, looked over at her in the doorway, and sighed. "Don't, Dana."

"Don't what, Dan? Worry?"

"He's fine."

"I don't know that. He's not here."

"He needed a day."

"I know he needed a day. That's why I have Peter here covering. What I don't know is why he needed the day, and don't tell me he's fine. I know he's not fine. He hasn't been fine. If he'd been fine, I wouldn't be worried."

"Do you realize you've used 'fine' a ridiculous number of times in that monologue?"

"Dan." Her voice was deadly calm, and Dan must have realised his mistake. It wasn't often that Dana played her _I'm the boss_ card but when she did, she knew how to play it well.

"I'm sorry, Dana." He rolled his chair back and turned to give Dana his full attention.

"What's going on?"

"Lisa...she kicked him out."

Dana breathed. Walked further into the office Dan and Casey shared, and then kicked the garbage can.

"That bitch."

"Lisa or the garbage can?"

She shot him a look. "When? Why? He didn't tell me. Dan, why didn't he tell me?"

"He's not ready to tell yet."

"I'm here for him. Does he know I'm here for him?"

"He knows you're here for him," Dan automatically replied.

"Good. Cause I am." She collapsed into Casey's chair. "Son of a bitch."

"Is it bad form to point out that Lisa is not a *son of a bitch*?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"He's okay?"

"What do you think?"

"He deserves better than this."

"Obviously."

"He just really...he's *Casey*."

"Yeah."

"Why does it seem like you're taking this better than I am?"

"You haven't seen my garbage can."

"He's okay?" She asked again, needing to hear Dan say it. He must have realized it, because he rolled his chair over to her, and squeezed her shoulders.

"He will be?"

"How do you know?"

"We have him." Dan said.

"We have him?"

"We have him." Dan repeated. For someone who was often thought of as the cool and laid-back member of the Sports Night anchor team, there was a confidence to Dan that she appreciated in times like this. She could trust in it, especially when it came to Casey.

"Yeah." She rose from the chair, smoothing her skirt, putting her producer face back on. "Okay, I need you to cut fifteen seconds out of the twenties, we need the time in the fifties."

"Okay."

"And you do the teaser, you're better than Peter."

"Of course I am," Dan replied, with a grin.

Dana smiled in response, and headed out the room. She paused at the door and looked back at Dan. "Dan?"

"Yes Dana?"

"Good show."

"Good show."

*end*

**Author's Note:**

> Written for musesfool. First fic in this fandom. Thank you to Scrunchy for looking this over. Much love to and for cheering me on.


End file.
